


Nightmare

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Theonsa Week 2021 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Nightmares, only not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: There are many terrible things that plague Theon’s sleep, luckily he has Sansa to wake up to.For the prompt: Nightmares
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: Theonsa Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Theonsa Week





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> You can’t give me the prompt ‘Nightmares’ and not have it be angsty now, can you?

“ _ Did you think you could actually escape me?” A horrible, familiar voice crooned, “Did you think you could ever be a man again?” _

_ Theon whimpered, and flinched, and clapped his hands over his ears to try and block out the voice.  _

_ Or he would have, had his arms not been bound to the hauntingly familiar shape of a cross. _

_ “You and my little wife, you thought you were so clever.” The voice said again, “You should have remembered though that I always win.” _

_ “No!” Theon denied, shaking his head, “No! We escaped, you died, we flew and ran and we won.” _

_ A soft tut filled the air, “Stupid little Reek, open your eyes now. There’s something I want you to see.” _

_ Theon was too well trained to not obey, slowly he opened his eyes, and almost immediately wished that he had not. _

_ Sansa was before him, her arms bound behind her back, and a black eye blooming on her face. Her lip was split, and there was a line of dried blood down her chin.  _

_ “Theon.” She smiled, splitting her lip open anew and revealing missing teeth, “Be strong, my love, you are stronger than him.” _

_ Theon gasped, and let out a loud sob, and felt tears start to trickle down his cheeks. _

_ “Isn’t this sweet?” The voice crooned, “What a touching reunion. It’s so good that you could spend your final moments together.” _

_ Theon bowed his head in acceptance, he should have known that  _

_ A light laugh, a cruel laugh, a mocking laugh, lifted him from his acceptance. _

_ “Oh stupid, sweet Reek, you aren’t the one who is going to die.” Ramsay ran a hand down his cheek, “You are trainable, it’s my wife who is not.” _

_ Horror filled his soul, and a wail left his throat. He could not sit back and watch Sansa die, he could not. _

_ “You are going to watch, little Reek, and I shall know if you dare look away. I shall know and she will suffer.” _

_ Theon forced his eyes to stay open. Forced himself to meet Sansa’s sweet blue eyes. _

_ “I love you.” She mouthed, her final words so carefully chosen. _

_ “I love you too.” Theon desperately called back, wanting her to know how he felt, wanting to reaffirm it before she died. _

_ For a moment Ramsay seemed to vanish, for a moment it was just the two of them.  _

_ But it could not last. _

_ A glint of metal caught Theon’s eyes, and he blanched when he recognised the blade he had feared since he was but eight years old. Large and terrible Ice was steady in Ramsay’s hands as he raised it above Sansa’s neck. _

_ A final mockery, the last Stark killed with her family’s blade. _

_ The blade that should have ended Theon’s life instead being used to end the life of his love. _

_ It was quick, a mercy that Theon was grateful for, one swift move and the Valyrian Steel had cut straight though Sansa’s slender neck, causing her beautiful head to fall to the floor.  _

_ The head rolled, over and over, until it landed at Theon’s feet. It rolled over, one last time, until it was staring face up at him. _

_ But it was no longer Sansa’s face. _

_ Instead it was a face as familiar as his own had been, and yet one he had almost thought forgotten. _

_ It was Robb’s face. _

_ Blue eyes stared up at him accusingly, an iron crown lay across Robb’s brow, and Theon could not hold back his screams... _

“Theon!” The sweetest voice filtered into his mind, calling him to open his eyes.

He resisted the call though, fearful of what he was to see, of what horror would be before him.

“Please, no,” He whined, begging for something he did not know, “Please!”

A gentle hand started to stroke his hair away from his face, “Theon, dear heart, you are safe. I promise you, Ramsay is dead and you are safe.”

It took all his courage to crack his eyes open, just enough to see a curtain of red, and a face filled with life.

“There you are, my darling,” Sansa smiled sweetly, “There’s your beautiful eyes.”

“Sansa?” Theon croaked, “You’re alive?”

She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I am, you saved me and I am alive.”

Theon nestled into her hold, surrounding himself in her scent and presence. He focused on her heartbeat, the steady sound that allowed him to calm enough that his breath no longer came in frighted pants.

It did not stop him from seeing that accusing, dead gaze every time he blinked though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
